The utilization and modalities of blood treatment systems is ever increasing. Such systems typically entail the in-line withdrawal of blood from a patient, extra-corporeal treatment of the blood by a blood treatment apparatus, and return of the blood to the patient. In order to achieve such blood transfer, as well as remove and/or introduce components into the blood stream, as may be desired, multiple fluid circuits and pumps may be employed.
Blood treatment systems have been developed to carry out various treatments such as therapeutic and non-therapeutic plasmapheresis, extracorporeal blood oxygenation, and blood purification and water removal in the case of renal failure. The present invention will be described in connection with renal failure. However, it is to be understood that this particular example is given purely by way of illustration and is not intended to limit the scope of the invention as claimed. For palliating renal failure blood treatment devices are used to perform renal functions, such as dialyzers for hemodialysis wherein undesired waste components are removed from the blood (e.g., urea and creatinine) and desired electrolyte balance in the blood is established (e.g., sodium ions). This is typically achieved by counter-flowing blood and an isotonic liquid, i.e., dialysate, on opposite sides of the dialyzer membrane which allows for diffusive transfer therethrough. Blood treatment devices, namely hemofilters or high-flux dialysers, are also employed for hemofiltration wherein undesired water and certain impurities are removed from blood. This is typically accomplished by flowing blood past a high-permeability membrane across which a negative pressure gradient is established to achieve convective transfer. A fluid substitute is introduced into the blood as necessary. High-flux dialyzers allow also for achieving hemodiafiltration, which consists of simultaneous hemodialysis and hemofiltration.
In order to implement such renal failure treatment techniques, multiple fluid circuits, pump means and blood conditioning devices may be incorporated in a blood therapy apparatus. Further, it should be appreciated that since all such components contact body fluids during use, they must be disposed of and replaced between uses. To date this has entailed the separate handling of multiple components, which, before each treatment session, must be assembled together and mounted on the blood treatment apparatus. This handling is time-consuming, entails the risk of an erroneous assembling and mounting of the multiple components and the risk of breaching their sterility, and also requires experienced operators, such handling being out of reach of the patients themselves.